Angel with Benefits
by destielislove
Summary: Dean is trying to figure out his feelings towards Castiel, after the "Heat of the Moment." Until Cas gets himself hurt, then Dean lets his true feelings show.


Angel with Benefits

The first time it happened Castiel was as confused as hell, one minute he was standing in front of Dean talking to him, the next minute he was face down on the bed, he felt his pants being pulled down, he didn't really understand what was happening until he felt a strange sensation and realized it was Dean's cock. "D…ean…what…" Then came the slight pain, Castiel's vessel reacted and he jerked hard as Dean thrusted his cock as hard as he could inside of Castiel and he just laid there as Dean continued to pound his cock inside him as hard as he could. The angel gripped the sheets tightly, and he couldn't help but to let a small moan out, Dean grunted and groaned and he gripped Cas waist tightly as he continued to slam his cock deeper and faster inside him, The angel felt his prick rubbed against the mattress he bit his lip he was hard and throbbing he felt it oozing, he didn't know what was happening… "D…ean my penis is hurting help me." Dean grinned and he smacked Cas' ass hard as he impaled his cock deeper inside the tight hole, pounding Cas into the mattress making the old bed springs squeak. "DEAN…" The angel yelled in pleasure, as he felt The hunter's huge cock hitting his prostate, it was so sensitive. Cas had never been touched this way before his life, suddenly the room shook and the lights burst, and Castiel screamed in pleasure… "DEAN….YES!" That was it, the angel came hard against the mattress feeling his cum squirting out Cas whimpered, as Dean moaned more, as he pounded his cock, so hard the angel had tears in his eyes. He was sore and raw… but Dean kept it up, until he thrusted one last time… and he came deep inside Cas' ass, and he smacked it one last time. "Oh my god yes! Fuck…" Dean whimpered and grunted, and he thrusted a few more times then he pulled out of Cas and he pulled his boxers and jeans back on, he looked down at the angel panting and sweaty. "You can go now Cas, to do whatever you have to do.." He walked into the bathroom and Cas was confused… didn't understand what had happened, but as the hunter wished, Cas got up and stumbled to put his pants on and he disappeared.

Castiel appeared on the bench his vessel was feeling weak, he sat down gently and he knew he would heal. He still didn't quite understand what had happened… of course he wasn't that naive, he knew they had engaged in sexual intercourse, but he didn't understand why Dean did out of the blue. He felt strange, he watched the children and the people, he sighed a little as he relaxed the best he could. He watched as this couple walked by arguing, he overheard the woman saying "I'm not you girlfriend, I'm just a friend with benefits, you think you can just have sex with me when you want too." Castiel raised a brow at this, could this be what he was to Dean? He did not like the sound of that, although the angel did admit he liked having intercourse with Dean. It was the most pleasurable experience he had ever encountered and the hunter was most certainly very well-endowed plus he knew him and he trusted him, so he was not a stranger, and a piece of him did find the hunter extremely attractive, maybe he even loved him. But he wasn't sure he was thinking that Dean only liked his vessel ... he would admit, he liked it too he had gotten used to it and most certainly enough people have commented on his eyes. Dean seemed to enjoy it, but he might only be using him for his own sexual gratification and that hurt Cas deeply, angel or not he did discover what feelings are really like and he hated some of them. The one he had just discovered was jealously, he did not like the way the woman flirted with Dean, he growled a little. Unfortunately there was nothing Castiel could do about it, Dean would do what he wanted, and he couldn't stop it. He had to realize the hunter would never feel the same way about him, Castiel hung his head low.

It now had been weeks since the angel had visited Dean, yes the hunter had prayed for him, but he didn't go. He wandered lonely down the streets, looking at the couples and watching them intently, he frowned. He watched adult movies trying to understand people and emotions, but that was only leaving him a tightness in his pants, he stopped he did not like that feeling. He came across a movie and began to watch it intently, after it was over Castiel felt a strange yet odd sensation. He huffed more and he stood up zapping himself into the motel where the elder hunter was staying. He saw him sitting on the bed watched the television, he stayed invisible watching and studying Dean. He realized he had let a soft growl out as he heard the moans coming from the television, his lip curled into a snarl this made him angry. He soon appeared on top of the Winchester pinning him down with his weight, Castiel was much stronger then anyone anticipated, this made the hunter grunt in surprise as he looked up at Castiel. "Cas.. what the hell get off me.." The angel growled then he pinned him down more and he glared. "You think you can treat me like I'm only here for you sexual gratification, like I am nothing but a piece of meat you can just toss away when you are finished... I am not like that Dean! I am not you're play toy and you can just do what you want with me, or have me anytime you feel the urge." Castiel growled again. "I did hear you all those time you prayed for me, but I did not come because I knew what you wanted, I could feel your sexual energy." He realized he was squeezing Dean's arm really tight, he suddenly let go and he got off him and with those words Cas was as gone as fast as he appeared. Dean just laid there no knowing what to say or do, he was speechless.

The hunter got up and he straightened out his shirt and then he snarled. "Damn angels." He then turned off the television and got ready for bed and went to sleep. As the weeks went by, Dean did nothing but hunt he didn't stop for anything, only to eat. It had been days since he slept and he felt weak, he staggered into the motel room. He felt dizzy he walked into the bathroom and he washed his face but that didn't do anything to make him feel better so he walked to the fridge he was about to take the left over Chinese out and he collapsed and was out cold. Dean woke up a few hours later he was laying in the hotel bed, he jumped out not knowing what happened. He rubbed his head then he looked around shrugging softly as he stood up, he stretched but little did he knew Castiel was watching him. He was invisible so he could not see him, the angel watched the hunter walk to the fridge and get a beer, he felt a sudden sadness in his chest he wished it would stop he did not like it at all. He watched Dean stop and look around, he usually didn't watch the elder hunter but this time he was curious as to see what he was going to do. Dean sipped his beer and he walked over to the bed and he sat down. "What the hell happened." He said out loud then he sighed sadly. Cas could sense his sadness and he wondered if he should show himself, he snapped his fingers and he stood there in plain view. "Hello Dean..." That made the hunter jump. "What the hell Cas?" The angel stood there awkwardly. "You were ill and you collapsed so I healed you." Dean glanced at Castiel and he sighed heavily and nodded. "Oh uh thanks I suppose." Cas stared at him. "You were lacking sleep, why?" Dean shrugged again. "I don't know cause I wanted to hunt as much as I could." Castiel's blue hues narrowed as he stared at Dean. "You should not give up something as important as sleep." The hunter nodded. "Thanks Dear Abby, I will remember that." He chuckled. Castiel tilted his head and he sighed sadly. "I am not here to perch of your shoulder Dean, I will leave and not return..." Dean sighed a little, he was about to say something when 4 demons busted down the door.

The angel looked at Dean and he growled softly. "They must have followed me I am sorry Dean.. I will get rid of them." Castiel sighed as he grabbed his blade and he charged at the demons only to have one smack him and knock him to the ground causing his nose to bleed. This made the hunter growl angrily, he grabbed his own angel blade and he looked at the demon as they laughed and one of them spoke. "Oh come on Winchester you think you can possibly beat us, your lover boy is history." They laughed and the demon picked Cas up and was about to stab him, Dean eyes widened and he ran without thinking twice he dove in front of the demon and he knocked it to off its feet, stabbing it through his neck. Then other two demons pounced on Dean grabbing him and holding him down, the elder hunter struggled and he growled kicking one in the stomach causing it to tumble backwards then he punched the other demon who was holding his hands. He lept up quickly and he stabbed the demon in the chest then the last demon grabbed Dean and held his throat as it laughed and then kicked Castiel and the demon stabbed him in the side causing the angel to scream in pain. Dean yelled, "NO CAS!..." The hunter kicked the demon's stomach and he toppled over then Dean stabbed the dagger through its chest, it fell down dead. He ran over to Castiel and lifted him up frowning as he looked at him. "Cas, Cas please be okay... I am so sorry about before I should have been more sensitive towards your feelings but you know how I am. I do not show my feelings or emotions. Please don't die on me, I need you more than anything you are all I have and everything to me." The hunter felt a tear fall down his cheek.

Just the Castiel's eyes opened and he looked at the hunter, and he winched softly, then he touched Dean's cheek. "I am sorry Dean... I really am..I never meant to bring this trouble to you." The hunter sighed sadly. "No Cas I am the one who is sorry please don't leave me, I don't want to lose you." Castiel just smiled warmly he wasn't hurt seriously but it was nice to hear saying these things to him, just then the angel took Dean's hand. "I am fine Dean I will need to heal, I am not going to leave you I promise, just let me rest okay?" Dean nodded and he lifted Cas up to his bed and he laid him down, he smiled and he nodded. "Yes okay Cas, take all the time you need." Right before the hunter was about to leave, the angel grabbed Dean but his jacket and he kissed his lips deeply, and he blushed then he passed out cold, Dean bit his lip and he covered him up, and walked over and sat at the table and waited till he was healed.

After a few days Castiel finally woke up, he sat up and he yawned then he turned to see Dean sleeping on the couch. He slid out of bed and he walked over and sat down beside him and he leaned down and he placed a soft kiss on the hunter's forehead, just then the hunter woke up and he saw the angel looking down at him and he gave him a soft smile. "How are you feeling Cas? You doing all better?" Cas replied by leaning down and kissing Dean passionately on the lips and he unbuckled his jeans and pulled them off, then angel then ran his fingers up Dean's muscled chest and he smiled warmly as he pushed down the hunters boxers. He licked his lips as he lifted Dean's shirt up and planted kissed up his chest and licked and sucked his nipples, Dean arched his back and moaned softly. Cas smiled at that hoping he was doing things right, he stood up and began to undress himself, once he was completely naked he bit his lip then he walked up to Dean and he felt his cheeks turn red. He straddled Dean's hips and he looked into his eyes. "Am I doing this right Dean?" Cas said shyly and quietly. The elder hunter nodded. "Hmmm yes you are... You wanna top or should I?" Cas looked at him confused. "I do not understand Dean..." Dean laughed. "I mean do you want to do me or should I do you?" This made the angel blush hard. "Oh I see. I would like to top then but I don't know what to do, can you teach me?" The hunter nodded. "Of course. Well hmm, first you have prepare me take some of this lube and rub it all over your cock, then you rub it on my entrance." Cas did what he was told and he blushed more then he stroked his own cock and he moaned then positioned himself and he gripped Dean's hips and he slowly thrusted his cock inside the hunter. Dean froze as his body stiffened, he gripped the bedsheets and he whimpered softly. Cas looked at him concerned. "A...are you okay?" Dean nodded a little. "Y..yes I am fine, please, more." Cas simply nodded and he thrusted his cock all the way inside Dean till his balls were touching his ass, he paused for a minute and then began to thrust gently inside keeping his eye on Dean. The hunter groaned and he wrapped his legs around Cas' waist and he whimpered arching his back up higher, he bucked his hips wanting more. "More Cas please fuck me hard." The angel nodded and he began to pound his cock deeper and faster inside his lover, it felt so good better then anything in his whole life, he leaned down and kissed Dean hungrily he was proud that he was giving Dean so much pleasure. He continued to pound his cock deeper and deeper inside Dean's tight ass, when he felt something poking him, he looked down to see Dean's erect cock.

The angel reached down and he wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and he stroked it softly. Dean moaned more and he shivered hard it was almost too much, he felt like he was gonna cum soon, but he waited to wait a little longer His green eyes met Cas blue eyes and he pulled him down and kissed his lips more as he ran his fingers through this dark hair. Castiel continued to thrusted his cock harder and deeper he felt himself hit the hunters prostate, that made Dean see stars. Then he felt the pre-cum oozing out as Cas stroked his cock faster he couldn't hold it, he came allover Cas' hand and his chest moaning loudly. "Ohhh god yes." That made the angel pound Dean's ass harder and harder, he hit his prostate more then suddenly the lights shattered and the room shook and Cas groaned loudly as he came deep inside Dean, his black wings fluffed out and he panted and shivered more and he collapsed on top of him. "D...Dean that was beyond words...Now I know why you like it so much..." Castiel pulled out of Dean and laid beside him and he wrapped his arms around the hunter. "I...love you Dean.." Cas then nuzzled into his neck. Then hunter laid down as he came down from his high then he smiled, and he wrapped his arms around Cas. "I love you too, I always have." Dean yawned. Cas smiled. "Get some sleep okay? I will be here watching you and nothing will happen to you I will make sure of it." Dean nodded and he cuddled into Cas' neck and he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Cas watched him sleeping and he played with his hair, he was indeed his going to try his best to make his hunter happy.

The End.


End file.
